


The Gratitude of Dwarves

by hadrons_collide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missing Scene, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're half as crafty with a bow as you are with your tongue-" her cheeks heat up when she realizes what she says, but Kili just laughs.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I can show you just how talented I am," he says, voice low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, Kili thanks Tauriel for saving his life  (literally the most minor of spoilers if you know absolutely nothing about the plot of the movie or book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gratitude of Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this book/movie/trilogy/everything since I first read it thirteen years ago, but this is my first time writing in the fandom. I also swore up and down that I was against this random non-canonical romance but thirty seconds after they made eye contact last night I was whispering "I'm so here for this" to myself and now less than 24 hours later here we are. 
> 
> But enough about me. I would like to thank Evangeline Lilly for being super hot even by Elvish standards and also raspberry vodka for sponsoring this fic which was originally just titled "kili eats tauriel out" but for obvious reasons was changed.

Prison patrol was always the least favorite of Tauriel's duties as captain, but with thirteen dwarves, including Thorin Oakenshield, held captive, she knows she has to do it. She puts it off until she returned from her last patrol around the gates, until she figures most of the dwarves would be asleep and she would not have to deal with them.

Tauriel was right, as most of the dwarves are in a deep slumber when she arrives. All, save the youngest, the one she'd first seen while killing the spiders- Kili, they had called him. He watches her with an intrigued look on his face as she walks past each cell, and when she reaches his cell he calls out to her.

"Excuse me, Captain," Kili says, and she smiles a bit despite herself at her title, the way she always wants to when no one is around. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life in the forest."

"I killed spiders," Tauriel says simply. "The fact that they were trying to kill you meant nothing to me. They've been invading my home for years and I've been hunting them down for years, with or without you getting in my way."

"So my good looks had nothing to do with it, then?" he responds with a wicked grin. Tauriel finds her face flushing a bit and she looks away. Even she has to admit that he is the best-looking of the bunch of dwarves, though that really isn't saying much.

Kili continues, sitting up. "You fight well, though. I was the best on the mountain with a bow, but I think you could definitely teach me a thing or two."

"If you're half as crafty with a bow as you are with your tongue-" her cheeks heat up when she realizes what she says, but Kili just laughs.

"Perhaps I can show you just how talented I am," he says, voice low.

"We took your weapons," Tauriel says, eyes narrowing as she peers into the cell to see what he may have smuggled.

"I was talking about my tongue, since you seem so interested in it." His eyes flash dark and she does not move away, unable to resist finding out what the dwarf means. "After all, I did mean to thank you properly."

"I need no thanks," she says, but when he rises to his knees and runs his tongue across his lips, her voice weakens. Kili reaches out for her and she backs away a bit. "You shouldn't do such things."

"You didn't have to come over here," he says, still amused. "I don't really have much of a choice as to where I am, thanks to you."

"It is your so-called king under the mountain that you have to thank for that," Tauriel says.

Kili reaches his fingers through the bars again, brushing against the fabric of her tunic, but this time she moves closer. "I shall have to make up for his rudeness, then."

Tauriel's eyes dart around the prison, making sure no one else is awake or around before moving in to the bars, a heat growing between her legs. "Just what are you suggesting?" she murmurs.

He raises an eyebrow and pushes her tunic to the side, gripping his fingers lightly in her breeches. "Don't worry," he murmurs back, "you won't have to take me out of my cell for what I have planned."

She lets Kili tug down on her breeches until he's able to press a calloused finger inside her. She's almost embarrassingly wet, and Kili grins wickedly when he realizes this. "Just get on with it," she says, a little harshly.

Despite his height, his finger is twice as thick as any elf's, and she moans lowly at the thickness as he works another in. Tauriel presses her face against the metal of the cell bars, its coolness a relief against the heat radiating from her face.

Kili speaks again, voice quiet. "Since you were so interested in my tongue..." He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. He licks into her then runs his tongue along her clit. Tauriel almost falls over in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Kili pulls back slightly, the amused look back on his face. "That good, huh? You can hold onto my hair if you need to."

She grabs onto the strands, coarser than any elf she'd ever known, and practically pulls his mouth back between her legs. Kili groans a little when he presses his tongue into her, and when Tauriel glances down she can see a strain against the front of his own pants. Realizing how much he is enjoying this makes her press even harder onto his mouth.

Kili's tongue darts in and out, occasionally flicking against her clit, and Tauriel has to stop herself from moaning out loud. His stubbly beard isn't ticklish against her inner thighs as she had expected it to be- rather, it's an entirely new sensation that heightens every bit of what Kili is doing.

He slips his fingers back inside Tauriel while his tongue caresses her clit and her own fingers tighten in his hair. She swears softly in Elvish as her whole body shakes with pleasure, Kili's fingers curled up inside her.

"I believe that's a personal record for me," Kili murmurs when she has finally composed herself again. "Been a long time for you?"

Tauriel straightens her tunic and eyes him. "I am a captain of the guard. I do not have time for such... personal affairs. And the orcs we usually hold here aren't normally as gracious of prisoners as you seem to be."

Kili grins. "Glad to be of better service than the orcs, at least."

A noise from above startles Tauriel, and she snaps back into her role as captain.

"I will return again tomorrow night to make sure everything is still in order," she says, voice unwavering as Kili's grin grows. "Good night, Kili."

Tauriel could feel the dwarf's eyes on her as she walked out of the prison, straight to make changes to the rounds. She felt like prison patrol was where she would be needed most over the next few nights.


End file.
